<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Working Out Kinks by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655559">Breeding Ground: Working Out Kinks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Android 18 has a few kinks to work out. Thankfully, Harry and Kara will be more than happy to help her out in any way. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on July 13th, 2017 as part of Supergirl Month.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Android 18, Harry Potter/Kara Zor-El, Kara Zor-El/Android 18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Working Out Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  July 13th, 2017 as part of Supergirl Month.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Working Out Kinks(Kara Zor-El/Supergirl from DC Comics and Lazuli/Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z)</strong>
</p><p><br/>Bright lights emitted from the ceiling in the midst of a lab. A blonde woman strapped to the table opened her eyes and tried to adjust the light. A couple of machines hummed in the distance which made her very agitated. Android 18’s eyes flickered open as a figure grew in prominence from the distance.</p><p>Lazuli got a good look at the figure. Pretty, with a full set of lips, deep and expressive blue eyes, and feminine facial features. Gorgeous blonde hair as bright as the sun hung in a ponytail behind her back. She had a crisp nurse’s uniform on where the first top buttons had been undone to reveal some healthy looking cleavage. The skirt came down, not at regulation length. Two beautiful legs caught the attention of the captive girl on the bed.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” she said in a very perky voice. “My name is Kara and I’ll be your nurse for today. The doctor will be here to tend to you shortly. Right now, I should check to see if you’re vital signs are ready.”</p><p>The sexy nurse lifted herself onto the bed in front of Android 18. She had been surprised as the beautiful woman ran her hand down. The woman’s soft hair brushed against Lazuli’s frame. She let out a sigh of content the further the mysterious woman brushed against her. She contorted and tested the woman in every single leg. Those soft hands rolled up against her and caused some pleasure.</p><p>Lazuli’s body had been brushed by the woman’s powerful hands and made her feel something she never had. Laying here in nothing but a slender gown which stretched against her frame should have felt intimidating for Lazuli, yet something about it felt extremely liberating.</p><p>“Everything appears to be in order,” Kara said. “You function as you should…but there’s one last thing I have to check before I send the doctor in.”</p><p>Lazuli wondered what else this beautiful woman could check on her. A very firm hand grabbed Lazuli’s thigh and moved up. It moved closer towards Android 18’s smooth pussy. She could feel every touch and it was causing her to breath in deeply.</p><p>“What?” she asked. “Are you sure?”</p><p>“You want to know everything is in order, don’t you?” Kara asked.</p><p>A tiny bit of sauciness came from Kara’s tone when she pushed against the woman’s opening. Android Eighteen experienced an immense amount of heat pulsing to her. A desire which only could be quenched by Kara’s three fingers sliding inside of her and working against her.</p><p>“Yes!” she yelled. “OH YES!”</p><p>Kara smiled and pumped into her. The right amount of juices came out. The strong and powerful nurse worked the woman’s thighs apart. Her nipples stuck out from the other side of the slender top. They begged to be sucked. Kara wanted to suck them, but also she wanted to tease this woman relentlessly.</p><p>One denied climax dropped Lazuli to the bed. She breathed out with lust searing through her eyes. The restraints held her down. Something about this dominating woman made her not want to snap them, but rather submit to her. The girl across the way just smiled.</p><p>“Doctor Potter, she’s ready,” Kara said. “You want me to get you ready as well.”</p><p>A handsome gentleman stepped in. Kara moved in to undo Harry’s shirt and pants. She pulled out his cock which was already getting hard. Kara dropped down to her knees and planted a very light kiss on the tip of the head before moving in and sucking on Harry’s head. Her finger twirled around him when pulling and tugging Harry up and down. His cock grew the more Kara pushed back against it.</p><p>Kara’s warm mouth licked and sucked it to make sure Lazuli got a good look at the tool which was about ready to grow.</p><p>“Hello, Lazuli,” he said. “Are you ready for the next part of your examination?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said.</p><p>“I see my nurse has done a good job.”</p><p>Harry brushed against her pussy and made the girl’s hips buck up completely. Their loins touched together with Harry brushing his cock over and over again. The friction increased between the two soon to be lovers with Lazuli pushing her nails against Harry’s lower back. She let out a solid gasp and the rush between their loins continued.</p><p>“You better make sure I’m in top shape,” she said.</p><p>Her legs lifted a little bit off of the bed. Harry loosened the restraints and they wrapped around the waist of the handsome young doctor. He pushed his cock tip against her. The tightness of her loins became obvious a few seconds in.</p><p>Harry pulled the gown opened and the breasts of the gorgeous vixen beneath him came up for Harry to grab. He cupped them and released them. Harry planted his thick rod into her.</p><p>Lazuli felt pleasure beyond anything she ever experienced. The first six inches going into her lit up Lazuli something fierce. Her wet walls clamped around the intruding cock. Lazuli rose up and down to take even more of this big cock inside of her body.</p><p>“Give me the whole thing!” she demanded.</p><p>Kara responded with an even grin. Her skirt was parted. Frantic fingers brushed against her wet loins. The Girl of Steel planted those warm fingers against her and pumped deep inside. Her moans just increased with each brushed. Kara matched her motions.</p><p>Lazuli received twelve inches of throbbing hard cock into her body. The depths Harry went brought new sensations inside. A few pumps brought Harry deep inside of her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out with his hard cock pushing deep into her.</p><p>The warmth tug on Harry’s cock made him hunger for more. He took control of Lazuli’s nipples and squeezed them. A long push into her brought their bodies into alignment with each other. Harry delved deep inside of her and then rose up almost completely. He shoved his big throbbing prick deep into her.</p><p>The cries of content coming from the women beneath Harry prompted him to drive himself aster and with more fluid actions into her. His balls slapped against Lazuli’s thighs the deeper Harry penetrated her. Her wet pussy closed around Harry and released him.</p><p>“I think she’s cumming hard,” Harry said.</p><p>The beautiful synthetic women underneath him pushed her wet walls up and closed around Harry’s engorged cock. Each push of her pussy walls against him dragged Harry’s cock inside of her. Her endurance was amazing as was her strength. She grabbed Harry’s cock with a crushing force.</p><p>“This one is perfect,” Harry said.</p><p>Kara just smiled and threw her head back. The ponytailed hair flipped up and back. Kara’s face coated with a very subtle sheen of sweat. Her lacy white bra and panties displayed themselves while she hovered above the area. Lazuli gazed up with hunger and want burning through her eyes.</p><p>“Here you go, honey.”</p><p>The warm and strong thighs closed in to Lazuli’s face and trapped her beautiful face inside. Lazuli grabbed Kara’s thighs and pushed against her. Her finger brushed against the back entrance of the stunning nurse.</p><p>Harry pushed his cock inside of Lazuli’s wet pussy. She treated Kara so good that Harry just had to treat her good in return. Her moist canal grabbed onto Harry the further he pushed inside of her. Harry pulled out, to brush the tip against her and then drive himself cock first inside of her wonderful center.</p><p>“Cum for me again,” Harry told her.</p><p>Her powerful walls clamped down onto Harry and released him. Harry allowed the lubrication to build before driving himself. His body pressed against Lazuli’s firm and powerful body. Harry rose up and drove deep inside of her. A smile crossed over his face.</p><p>Lazuli’s perfectly tight pussy clamped around Harry’s rod and milked him. Kara shifted against her face and the beautiful android grabbed Kara’s backside. Juices splattered the face of the woman. She kissed and sucked at Kara’s slit to draw more of them.</p><p>“She’s a real gift!” Kara yelled. “Oh, she’s really making me cum hard.”</p><p>Tempted by her breasts, Harry reached in and cupped the two wonders. Kara rose her hips up and drove down onto Lazuli’s probing tongue. Lazuli rotated her tongue deep inside of Kara’s warm slit and kept licking away at her. The Girl of Steel shifted back and forth against her.</p><p>Kara lifted off to allow Harry to lean down and push himself against the woman underneath him. The two of them kissed each other with the doctor sampling the nurse’s juices off of the face of the other one. Harry edged his tongue deeper and faster into Lazuli, sucking her tongue and releasing it. The beautiful woman shifted her hips up and took more of Harry inside of her than she could handle.</p><p>“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Keep cumming for me.”</p><p>Lazuli came several times. She rose up and thrashed down the further and faster Harry brought his big cock into her tight pussy.</p><p>She saw stars and gripped Harry only harder. Harry took her breast in hand and gave a squeeze. He switched from right to the left and back around. Lazuli’s pumping cunt drove more of Harry inside of her than possible. She received a huge helping of this man. This wonderful man brought her to the edge and then back.</p><p>Kara waited patiently. She smiled and turned over onto the bed. She faced the downed body of Android Eighteen. The look of thinly restrained pleasure made Kara smile.</p><p>Harry ripped Kara’s top open and then pulled off her bra. Kara’s bountiful breasts popped out for Harry to grope and play with. His huge cock pumped up against Kara’s wet surface.</p><p>“Watch this,” Kara said with a grin.</p><p>The woman fastened to the bed looked up. Harry aimed his big cock against Kara’s warm pussy and then entered inside. Lazuli followed the progress of Harry’s big cock sliding inside of Kara’s wet pussy. One inch by one inch, Harry suffered Lazuli. The lust felt increased.</p><p>“Fuck!” Harry groaned.</p><p>Harry pulled Kara’s hair out of the ponytail and let it ran free. His fingers tugged against Kara’s long hair. The wizard pushed back and drove down into Kara. His big balls slapped against her body. Deeper thrusts brought Harry into the smoldering depths of the Girl of Steel. Every push brought him to a greater and clearer edge. He pulled almost all the way out and drove himself into Kara from behind.</p><p>“Harry!” Kara begged him. “Oh fuck! Use that big cock! Make me feel what every woman desires.</p><p>She sang out her praises and Harry held onto her. Endless exploration of Kara’s fit body only increased the longer their coupling did. Harry shoved his big cock into Kara hard from behind.</p><p>Much time passed and Lazuli watched with eagerness. High frustrations went through her body the deeper Harry plunged deep inside of Kara’s tight pussy. She wanted his cock and needed it more than life itself. Harry pulled out and plunged deeper into Kara.</p><p>Electricity shot through Kara’s loins the further Harry drove inside. She gripped Harry and released him. Harry cupped Kara’s hanging breast and squeezed it. The right tit pushed into his hand just as well as the left tit. Harry worked deep inside and made Kara ruffle the bedsheets with each hard thrust.</p><p>The dance hit brand new notes and brand new twists. Harry drove his huge cock into Kara’s damp center. She squeezed Harry and released him with a couple of very rough pumps. The pleasure just increased with each beat and each second the two lovers indulged in each other.</p><p>Harry’s cock rippled through Kara’s core and pulled completely out. He pushed in just in time for Kara’s pussy to put a stranglehold on Harry’s cock.</p><p>Lazuli thought she would pass out. Kara took Harry’s big cock just without shame, and without any problems. She wanted the cock back inside of her.</p><p>“Be patient,” Kara said. “Good things…those who wait.”</p><p>She barely could speak out those words on the account of Harry driving his big cock deep inside of her wet pussy. Harry pulled all the way out of her and slammed into Kara. He grabbed her by the hair and used more leverage to drive the point home.</p><p>Kara flexed her pussy against Harry’s cock to allow him to go deeper and faster inside. Kara rippled up off of the bed. The further Harry planted his cock inside of her, the more lust burned through her eyes.</p><p>“Yes, good things do come to those who wait,” Harry said to Kara. “Fuck you’re so good. I can’t wait to feel you cum for me again.”</p><p>No need to wait for Kara already had been triggered by Harry’s touches. Her wet pussy closed around Harry and took him deep inside. Harry slipped in and pushed into her with repeated thrusts.</p><p>“My turn,” Harry said.</p><p>The lick behind Kara’s ear made her shiver with delight. Harry slid his big cock as far as possible inside of Kara. Her wet pussy grabbed onto Harry’s big cock. The cum spilled deep inside of Kara. A rushing flood of semen spilled into her overstuffed pussy.</p><p>Harry grabbed Kara and drove his hard cock into her repeatedly from behind. The discharge of his balls lessened the amount of cum in them. Every breath Kara took signified a greater enjoyment. Harry worked himself inside at Kara’s encouragement until pretty much every single drop of cum  landed in the final destination between Kara’s silky and beautiful thighs.</p><p>Lazuli’s body betrayed her. The intensity of every single one of Kara’s orgasms connected to her. Harry walked over with his thick cock head pointed at Lazuli’s warm mouth. Her juicy lips wrapped around Harry’s cock the second he pushed in.</p><p>“Mmm!” she moaned.</p><p>Harry grabbed the back of Android Eighteen’s head and pushed his big cock in between her juicy lips. She sucked him until it was nice and hard.</p><p>“Fuck me,” she said. “I don’t care how long it takes. Fuck me until you break me!”</p><p>She broke free from the bed and tackled Harry. Harry gained control of her and pushed the big cock against her warm entrance. Lazuli rubbed up against Harry and mounted the tip of him before driving her pussy down against him.</p><p>The tightness and warmth of her pussy clamped down onto Harry. The sorcerer groaned the further he pumped deep inside of Lazuli’s wet and perfectly snug vice. His groin pushed up and down against hers as she moved closer and closer to some kind of climax.</p><p>“Fuck,” Lazuli breathed. “It’s…you’re something else.”</p><p>“I’m just what you wanted.”</p><p>She just smiled and nodded. Harry’s big cock spiked inside of her body. Each and every inch proved itself to be a gift from the heavens. Lazuli planted her moist canal onto Harry the further and faster she drove down onto Harry’s hard rod.</p><p>“Yes,” Lazuli said. “Just what you wanted and everything you need!”</p><p>Nails ground against Harry’s shoulder the further she bucked up and down on him. The warmth of her pussy surrounded Harry. The flow of orgasms rapidly hit her faster than her body could process them. All she cared about was cumming and having Harry’s cock inside of her.</p><p>The powerful drops and falls upon Harry’s cock made the gentleman feel very good. Lazuli slid down to the base and released Harry. Harry penetrated her wet canal with more hard pumps. She grabbed Harry and took his rod inside of her before releasing it.</p><p>“Fuck me!” Lazuli yelled at the top of her lungs. “Oh, that’s just the best. I can’t…even…think what compares.”</p><p>“Don’t think,” Harry said. “Just feel.”</p><p>What she felt was a very powerful orgasm rippling through her loins. Android Eighteen drove deep against Harry’s big cock. The feeling of her powerful loins sucking him in caused a rising feeling to come through his balls.</p><p>“There’s something I want,” Lazuli said. “You have what I need…..give me your cum!”</p><p>Harry’s seed came close to bubbling through the surface and seeding the beauty. They met together for the climax. Harry already could see his entire world flashing before him. His balls rippled up and then sent an influx of sticky seed inside his lover.</p><p>Several moments later, Lazuli wrapped up milking Harry dry. She saw stars, entire constellations before Harry finished bathing her womb in his seed.</p><p>Kara climbed over to her and started to clean up the woman. She guzzled combination trickling from Lazuli’s pussy. The loud slurps only brought Harry back to life.</p><p>“I would say all of her kinks are worked out,” Kara said.</p><p>“No,” Harry said. “I still think there are more kinks we can work with.”</p><p>
  <strong>To Be Continued. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>